


What's in a Name?

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference between blood kin and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

"You're just a kid. My kid."

Joe doesn't remember the exact words Barry replies with, something to do with Joe not being his father, something that hurt like hell. 

Because as far as Joe's concerned, eleven years ago, he walked into the Allen house a dad of one and came out a dad of two. Attended two sets of parent teacher conferences, checked two sets of homework. Cleaned up after two sick kids and two well ones. Took pictures at two sets of high school and college graduations. 

He's got two kids and he's never let anyone tell him different. 


End file.
